User talk:Tim to the Adams
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Auto Rifle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Romcombo (Talk) 22:57, September 17, 2011 Hey, how's it going? Just saw your profile page, pretty funny so I had to make a comment. Put a smile on my face, but I do hope you don't think we're all sloppy at editions, I try to do ok. Well nice chatting at ya, take care.:)Carinth 01:55, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes Fallout3 and Vegas, last DLC almost here, but quite pleased with Dead Island. Much better thought out storyline. But Fallouts still a classic. Love the Homer Vault Boy you got there.Carinth 02:08, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, sorry I never commented back yesterday, company showed up and stayed pretty late. That's really cool about the deathclaw and the evil gnome. I myself have only 91% and 87% of the two Fallouts done, just can't bring myself to play evil. Must be something about being a dad, you don't wanna do any wrong:P. My bro says he'll do it even made a pale character and called him crackers, looks like the joker, but he's only here Sundays. So its goin kinda slow. Really cool. Take care and I'll chat at ya again later.Carinth 15:29, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, how are ya? Noticed your putting on some links, on thugs, would you mind near the bottom of tips, the reference to the knockdown attack, putting some in. Not so sure how to do it yet been learning as i go, havn't got that far. ThanksCarinth 20:29, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Nice work, looks great, I noticed some pages say strategies and some tips, think we should choose one to use? Make it more uniform through the pages. Just a thought.Carinth 20:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool and the redirect worked perfect. Its much more organized and its nice the links are getting put in. It's all good.:)Carinth 22:53, September 19, 2011 (UTC) No problem, I'll try to get a good pic next one I see.Carinth 00:05, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Took abit of work but I think the new Thug pic should be ok, check it out. Let me know if you want me to try another got him chasing me all over atm.Take careCarinth 01:28, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Heading out, hope you don't mind I did a few minor edits on the ned page, figured since you had the link to the quest you didn't need to explain the reward. If you need any more pics lemme know and I'll see what i can do. Chat at ya laterCarinth 03:27, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Minor Edits If you are going to make a lot of small edits (like changing a word from "the" to "a"), please either do all of them at once, or click the "minor edit" box. Inflating your post count won't prove anything to anyone. --Saphireking65 01:14, September 21, 2011 (UTC) FOV OMG I can't believe I forgot the new DLC for FOV came out today and the wife has the car all day tomorrow so I can't get a sony wallet card till after 7:30pm, all I can say is awwwwwCarinth 02:25, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Now I gotta run to the 24 hour place just to get the card but its still to late to start it, gotta be up early. Sigh, well at least I know its gonna be good, thanks for the heads up.Carinth 02:30, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Well managed to get the card last night, really tired this morning but I gotta try it, just finished downloading the new DLC. Going to give it a run, had a game save just waiting for this one. I'll check the wiki logs on my vault page later, no spoilers for me.Take careCarinth 13:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Well that figures, I downloaded the new DLC and it stripped all my other DLCs out, then the PSN went down and I can't reload them, man what a bummer. Hope PSN comes up soon.Carinth 18:37, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Evenin, hwo's things. Still havn't got to play lonesome road yet, just reinstalling everything, Well at least I got a vault wiki comment now:)Carinth 00:24, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks for the info on the gun runners pack, havn't had a chance to do anything towards the achievements yet but I downloaded it. I think I may get a steam version of the FO3 and when FOV comes out with a game of the year get it on steam too, the pc ones seem to work way better. PS3 is ok but so buggy. Well back to doing the renovations. Talk to you again, take care.Carinth 01:12, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Category On edit page, look to your right, you should see the secion add category. Rewels 04:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome :P. Rewels 13:25, October 1, 2011 (UTC) thanks thanks for editing the catagories in my edits and page creationsNotsecret 10:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC)notsecret